The field of the invention is devices placed in the fuel line of a vehicle to enhance combustion in an internal combustion engine.
In a typical automobile engine, only about sixty percent of the gasoline is burned in the engine. The rest is emitted into the air via the tail pipe or catalytic converter, in the form of carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons. This incomplete combustion wastes fuel and contributes to air pollution.
Various prior art devices have been tried in order to increase combustion. These include a rubber disc in the venturi to spray gasoline, metal dividers to agitate the gasoline, metallic catalysts added to the gasoline, and magnets to impart a charge to the gasoline. None of these devices works very well.